fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Gevallen Engel: Hoofdstuk 4
right Bestand:H4_-_Even_dreams_of_beaches.ogg Proloog Rijk van de Astronomie, het jaar 1733. Rosanna begon te rennen, haar hart rustig tikkend in haar borst, en belandde met beide voeten op de trampoline. In één sprong vloog ze door de lucht. Ze plantte haar handen op de plint, duwde zichzelf de lucht in en landde vervolgens op de valmat. Snel ademend kwam ze tot rust op de terugweg naar de andere kant van de zaal. Ze was al sinds 's morgens vroeg aan het oefenen op hoogspringen op plinten en bokken. De koprollen waren achter de rug, maar nu moest ze voornamelijk haar handen gebruiken om verder te gaan tot over de plint. En dat was nog niet alles. Deze oefening was een van de lastigsten, maar ze wist dat hij snel aangeleerd kon worden. Met een snelle aanloop en een grote sprong op de trampoline, sprong ze over de brede plint heen. Bijna zonder ademen draaide ze zich om en rende ze terug. Meteen zette ze weer een spurt in om de volgende oefening op de bok te doen. Na de aanloop plantte ze haar handen aan weerszijden van de horizontale blok en trok ze haar knieën op. In een hupje tussen haar armen was ze er overheen. 'Heel goed, Rosanna,' klonk de stem van haar instructeur achter zich.'Kali, jouw beurt.' Kali was één van Rosanna's vrienden en net als zij beoefende hij intensieve sport op plinten en balken met een aanloop en tramolines. Kali klauterde op een plint. Voor hem, diep beneden zijn voeten, stond een kleine trampoline, speciaal gemaakt voor hem om hoogte te winnen. Hij zette zich af, landde op de trampoline, vloog meer dan twee meter de lucht in en zeilde over de hoge stok boven de valmat. Hij landde met gemak; hij was verdomd lang en dit was geen moeite voor hem. Rosanna wist dat haar training af was en ze sprak met Kali af om bij de kleine herberg aan de overkant van de laan te gaan zodra ze beiden klaar waren met omkleden. Ze liep naar de meisjeskleedkamer en begon zich snel om te kleden. Het tikken van haar klok kon haar niet zeggen hoe uitgeput ze was, dus ademde ze diep in en uit om haar lichaam rust te gunnen. Na het accident vijf jaar geleden, was Rosanna's hart permanent verwisseld met een bijzondere magische klok. Die klok hield haar in leven. Een passend verhaal voor een voormalige klokkenmaker, zei men haar altijd. Maar Rosanna hield zich niet meer bezig met klokkenmaken sinds de dood van haar ouders en de verdwijning van haar broertje. Hoofdschuddend stopte ze haar spullen in haar tas. 'Die Rosanna,' klonk opeens een stem achter haar. Rosanna draaide zich met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan. Een rebels grijnzend meisje met zwart haar en veel oorbellen- en ringen keek haar aan. 'Geef me een vuist!' Rosanna stompte haar vuist tegen die van Camilla. 'Ga jij ergens heen?' vroeg die nieuwsgierig terwijl ze haar rechterbeen helemaal omhoog plooide. 'Bah, zit niet zo lenig te doen in deze kleine ruimte,' klaagde Rosanna.'Ik ga met Kali koffie halen.' 'Koffie!' riep Camilla uit.'Kan ik mee?' 'Tuurlijk. Je pot mee.' 'Ha ha ha, kan-pot. Je humor wordt er niet beter op, Rosanna.' zei Camille plagend. 'Zeg meid, haast je eens!' klonk Kali's stem bij de deur die naar buiten leidde. Hij hield een hand voor zijn ogen. 'Camilla gaat mee!' verontschuldigde Rosanna zich. 'Ik wed dat hij gewoon doet alsof hij zijn ogen bedekt.' zei een van de andere meisjes fronsend terwijl ze een grote trui voor zich hield. 'Er is maar één manier om dat te ondervinden!' zei Camilla duivels grijzend. Ze stampte naar Kali toe en gaf hem een onverwachte schop in de maag. 'AUW!' 'Oké, ik denk dat hij echt zijn ogen bedekt houd. Hield.' zei Camilla terwijl het geluid van een luidruchtig dichtslaande deur door de kleedkamer echode. 'Je hebt hem boos gemaakt, Camilla.' zei Rosanna beschuldigend terwijl ze haar tas over haar schouder gooide en naar de uitgang toeliep. 'Wat ben ik bang dat hij me nu terug gaat schoppen.' antwoordde Camille sarcastisch. 'Dat zou de beste zijn.' 'Wie weet.' De twee meisjes renden achter Kali aan, die mokkend naar het café aan de overkant liep. 'Camilla zegt dat het haar spijt!' kirde Rosanna. 'Dat is gewoon een leugen.' zei Camilla droogjes. 'Stil jij!' Kali grinnikte.'Het geeft niet, nu ga ik nooit meer de kleedkamer binnen.' 'Zelfs niet als jouw toilet in gebruik is?' 'Nope,' 'Jammer, ik had je nog steeds niet verteld over die bewakingscamera die daar hangt. De leraren weten dat je daar komt.' 'Verdorie!' Kali, Camilla en Rosanna liepen het cafeetje binnen en bestelden alledrie koffie. Nadat ze een goed plekje vonden bij het raam, tussen enkele bloembakken. 'Gaan jullie nog iets leuks doen vandaag?' vroeg Kali verveeld. 'Lessen zelfverdediging,' maakte Camilla bekend.'Rosanna komt ook mee. Vandaag is onze drukst sportieve dag.' Kali knikte zwijgend en betaalde de koffie toen de serveerster ze kwam brengen. De wind blies door de open ramen door hun haren en Rosanna huiverde onwillekeurig. Ze nam een slokje van de hete koffie. 'Hoe kun je dat drinken! Die koffie is even heet als Kali's moeder!' 'Nee... gewoon nee.' zei Kali met een hand voor zijn gezicht. Rosanna haalde haar schouders op en slurpte weer aan haar koffie. Het was een mooie, zonnige dag, al was ze warmere temperaturen gewend. Ze hoorde meer in het zuiden te wonen, lager, in het Rijk van de Tijd. Rosanna voelde iets raspen in haar borst. Ze had iets te wild gesprongen vandaag, schatte ze. Ze nam haar tas van haar stoelleuning en zei; 'Ik ga even naar het toilet, oké? Ben zo terug.' Kali en Camilla knikten en Rosanna liep naar de deur om het hoekje. Eenmaal in de badkamer haalde ze diep adem en ze kroop in een toilethokje. Kijkend in de spiegel zag ze haar wimpers flikkeren. Het gebeurde soms als haar klok foutliep. Ze ontknoopte haar bloes en keek naar het witte litteken strak over haar borst. Ze beet op haar lip, zich afvragend of ze alweer naar het ziekenhuis moest gaan. Elke maand opende men haar litteken om haar klok goed te doen lopen en te zien of hij nog soepel functioneerde. Met behulp van speciale medicijnen genas de wond snel weer, maar Rosanna's huid was rond die plek zo gevoelig dat het litteken bij de minste gevaarlijke schop op haar borst open zou gaan. En dat was wat ze koste wat kost moest vermijden, want Camilla en Kali, geen enkele van haar medeleerlingen, wist over haar harttransplantatie. Als er een ongeluk zou gebeuren en ze zou bloeden en bloeden, dan zat ze met een héél groot probleem. Maar dat zou toch niet gebeuren. Ze vroeg zich glimlachend af hoe het met een van haar andere vrienden, Cecilia, zou gaan. Die was op reis naar het Textielrijk om te kopen en te verkopen. Rosanna voelde zich plots ongelukkig. Waarom was ze zo vrolijk vandaag? Het herinnerde haar aan vroeger, toen haar gezin nog bestond. Ze deed de deur van het hokje zwijgend open en stil sloop ze naar het grote raam. Met haar tas in haar hand kroop ze erdoorheen en glipte ze weg langs een steeg. Hoofdstuk 3 ��'O'�� Hoofdstuk 5 Einde! Ik heb dit hoofdstuk gelezen Op 5 punten geef ik dit hoofdstuk... 5 (Geweldig!) 4 (Goed!) 3 (Oké) 2 (Bwah) 1 (Nah) Niet vergeten om een comment achter te laten over wat je van dit hoofdstuk vond! Als je vragen hebt over het verhaal, stuur dan een mailtje naar Gevallen.Engel.04@gmail.com. right Categorie:Gevallen Engel Categorie:Gevallen Engel: hoofdstukken Categorie:IJsdroom Vogeltje